


Without Me You'll Be Fine, Right?

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Becky is sad, Charlotte comforts her, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Stephanie McMahon makes a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: After winning the RAW Women's championship on the grandest stage of them all, it's clear Becky is going to the red brand but she isn't too thrilled at the thought of being split up from Charlotte again.





	Without Me You'll Be Fine, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> For requests and prompts and additional commentary, feel free to message me on Tumblr: Dreaduquesne
> 
> Also, leave kudos and comments pleeeaase!! Thanks!!!!

Becky rested the back of her head on the wall inside a stairwell, the women’s title she won at Wrestlemania around her waist. She was feeling way too anxious about the impending superstar shakeup and needed as much time to herself as she could get to process her thoughts. She knew for sure she’d be going to RAW but there was still Charlotte to worry about.

The McMahons planned on her continuing her feud with Ronda until the former MMA star left the company which meant Charlotte was most likely staying on Smackdown, despite vying for the same championship at Wrestlemania.

Becky sighed. While the first split up she and Charlotte had was tough, they were just friends at the time but they had been dating for the past year and a half and this split up would definitely be much worse.

Part of her wanted to believe the tall blonde was getting traded to RAW but WWE didn’t care about their personal life. If she was Charlotte’s valet or vice versa, maybe but their relationship wasn’t used as a plot device to keep them on the same brand.

Becky pulled her black hoodie over her head and moped her way over to the steps. She walked halfway up the staircase and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest. There was still four hours until RAW went live so she had time to mope.

After a half hour, she sighed loudly, hoping someone heard her which was kind of stupid considering she was far from anyone. She processed her thoughts enough and actually wanted to talk but was too stubborn to tell someone that but luckily; her knight in shining gold gear was walking up the stairs.

“Hey,” Charlotte said. She made a turn and walked halfway up the staircase until she was in front of her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Becky responded while staring at Charlotte’s gold boots for no reason in particular.

“Becks,” the blonde chuckled, “My boobs are up here.”

“I don’t wanna laugh or look at your boobs right now, Charlie.”

"That's a first." Charlotte slid the hoodie off Becky’s head. “The Man would lose a ton of street cred if they found you here like this. What’s the matter?”

“Nothin,” Becky lied, still not looking up at the taller woman. “Can’t a girl just sit in a quiet stairwell by herself with nothin bein wrong wit ‘er?”

“Is this about us possibly being split up again?”

“Why do you do that?”

Charlotte furrowed her brows. “Do what?”

“You know what’s wrong but you ask anyway.”

“I don’t always know for sure, that’s why I ask. Plus you also have a tendency to be extremely passive aggressive.”

“Well if that’s how you really feel, maybe breakin up is just what the doctor ordered.”

Charlotte choked out a laugh.

Becky finally looked up at her with narrowed eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“We’ve been best friends for a long time, babe. If your passive aggressiveness wasn’t an issue then, it sure as hell isn’t now that we’re way more than that.”

“Who knows, it might be.” Becky shifted her gaze back to Charlotte’s boots. “Get out while you can, Charlotte.”

She didn’t want to piss Becky off so she held in her laughter. Becky shifted, finding a more comfortable way to sit because it felt like her ass was going numb.

“I know your ass hurts so maybe you should get off the steps.” She turned and walked down the staircase with Becky following close behind.

Becky pulled the hoodie back over her head and tugged on the strings until her face was mostly covered. Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why are you laughin at me?” Becky asked as she half cried, half laughed.

Charlotte pulled her in for a hug. “Because you’re sometimes funny.”

Becky held onto Charlotte’s waist like a lifeline and let the tears flow. “I don’t wanna lose you again,” she admitted. “Last time, it was you goin to RAW and me Smackdown now I’m goin to RAW and you Smackdown.”

Charlotte pulled the hoodie off Becky’s head again. “No matter what happens, I will always love you.”

“At least you finally know lyrics to a song.”

“Shut up,” Charlotte smiled. “We don’t know for sure if we’ll split up but look at it this way, you’d get so many more opportunities if we did and I know how much that means to you.”

Becky lifted her head up. “You mean a lot to me too, Charlotte.” Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at her girlfriend. “Why can’t I have my cake an’ eat it too?” she choked out a sob.

“That’s just business and being the best sucks sometimes.” Charlotte wiped the tears from Becky’s cheek. “But you are the strongest woman I know, Becks, and you’re one of the biggest stars in the company. You have so much going for you.”

“Are you breaking up with me? Cause if you are, I will show up to every hotel yer at an’ throw rocks at yer window.”

Charlotte shook her head as she laughed. “No, I’m not. I just want you to also focus on your career, not just me or us. We’ll make a split up work just like we did before.”

“But it’s different now,” Becky pouted. “We weren’t havin sex then.”

“Oh my God, Becky.”

Becky raised an eyebrow. “But did I lie?”

Charlotte sighed, staring into the brown eyes of the shorter woman. “I’m really gonna miss you.” She bent down and softly kissed the woman looking up at her as if she was her entire world. Being separated would definitely hurt but as long as the love was still there, the distance would never be too much to bare.

Becky wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck and pulled her in as close as she possibly could to deepen the kiss.

Charlotte broke the kiss. “Promise me you’d be okay without me.”

“I promise that I’ll try my best to be okay without you. Is that good enough for ya?”

“Yes,” Charlotte responded. “Besides, if I was on RAW, I’d probably be first in line to take that shiny title from you.”

Becky looked at the title around her waist then back up to Charlotte. “Love you. Have fun on Smackdown,” she said before walking down the other flight of stairs, leaving a cackling Charlotte behind.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

“You see, Steph, I’ve been champ for over 360 days. I am the longest reigning RAW Women’s Champion. I’ve beaten every single woman on this roster, including you. Hell, I’ve beaten almost every woman on the Smackdown roster so it really doesn’t matter who ya bring to RAW 'cause there’s a very good chance I’ll beat them too.”

"I'm glad you said that." Stephanie McMahon flashed a cunning smile. “Let me introduce to you the newest member of the RAW Women’s roster.”

Charlotte’s music hit and she strutted down the ramp carrying her Money In The Bank briefcase.

Becky was genuinely stunned.

She had heard rumors of Charlotte being traded back to RAW but The Queen herself acted like she was staying on Smackdown for another year and Becky believed her. She even thought Charlotte was at RAW to see her. That had become their routine. Two Mondays out the month, Charlotte would visit the RAW set and two Tuesdays out the month, Becky would visit the Smackdown set.

Becky was definitely going to give her wife a stern talking to when they were alone. But for now, she had to keep up the façade.

She sighed despite feeling all giddy inside. “The best you got is the woman I owned for the better parts of 2018 and 2019? You were better off bringin Ronnie out of an early retirement or bringin up one of those NXT girls.”

Charlotte stepped into the ring after Stephanie had stepped out.

The crowd cheered as they came face to face for the first time since WrestleMania 35.

Charlotte motioned to the ring announcer for a mic and he complied. “Reunited and it feels so good.”

Becky just smirked as the blonde moved closer. That’s all she could do to keep from breaking character and hugging the woman she loved more than anything.

“Hold on tight to your precious title, champ.” Charlotte raised the briefcase above her head. “Because it’s only a matter of time before the Queen reigns supreme. WOOOOO!”

That had been the last segment of the night. Charlotte walked backstage first and anxiously waited for Becky in the now empty room.

Becky finally walked in and ran to jump into Charlotte’s arms. If it had been anyone else, she probably would’ve dropped to the floor but lucky for her, Charlotte had great reflexes.

Charlotte held on tight, never wanting to let go. “Guess I’m on RAW now.”

“I’m so mad I could kiss you,” Becky chuckled through tears. “You said you weren’t gettin traded here.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Charlotte answered as she set the Irish lass down.

“How long did you know?”

“I love you.” Charlotte bent down for a kiss but Becky leaned backwards, narrowing her eyes

“How long?”

“Since last superstar shakeup…”

“A year?!” Becky asked. Her eyes were wide with mixed emotions.

“But we’re back together now.” Charlotte raised a pinky. “Tea time?”

Becky took the invisible tea from her wife’s hand and threw it in her face. Charlotte stood in front of her laughing way too hard for someone who just had invisible hot tea thrown in their face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Charlotte pulled Becky in close. “I didn’t want you to get your hopes up in case the plans changed.”

“You could’ve still told me. I’m not some fragile little baby.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

Becky released a content sigh as Charlotte held her. “I love you, too.”

Charlotte flashed a heartwarming smile before she bent down and kissed her wife on the forehead. Becky turned and began walking towards the locker room, Charlotte following behind her.

“Now, about you cashing in on me and takin my title-”

“It’ll happen at Summerslam.”

Becky rolled her eyes. “Why do you always get to beat me at Summerslam?”

“Cause it’s fun," Charlotte smirked. "Listen, no matter where the storyline goes, I want you to always remember that you were never second best.”

“I know. I was and still am THE best.”

“Well I didn’t say that.”

“It was implied.”

Charlotte scrunched up her face. “Was it?”

Becky playfully slapped her arm before linking it with her own. “I’m so frickin happy we’re back on the same brand, though. Sleeping next to a championship isn’t as comforting as one might think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Charlotte will win MITB this year. I'm planting that seed and I will see it harvest.
> 
> Depending on how this does, I might write a separate story filling in the gaps of the one year time jump :)


End file.
